Thinking Out Loud
by isabeleaharts
Summary: FBI Agent Edward Cullen's mission is to bring down the Volturi Clubs, while he is undercover he meets one of Aro's girls, Bella. After convincing Carlisle that she will be a good eye witness to the case, he buys her from Aro therefore putting a traumatised girl in his house. While trying to take down the Volturi he tries to fix her.


**_"_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_"_**

I stood staring, utterly mesmerised by her. Her long wavy brown hair, cascading down her open back. Her white dress floating around her as she spun. I was captivated, not only by her but by her movements as well. So fluid as she danced around the stage.

I knew my purpose here. Sent in by my boss to find anything bad about this place so we could get it shut down. I knew they did illegal business, everyone does but we needed proof. I needed prove everything to get her out. I shook the obsessed thoughts out of my mind, realising how creepy I was being. I stalked over to the nearest worker.

"What kind of services do you guys do here?" I whispered to her, she looked me up and down. I could see her debating within her own mind.

"Sorry Sir, we are just a dancing house. Nothing more," She told me, her eyes giving away a different story as she glanced around the room nervously. I looked around myself trying to figure out how I would do this.

"Can I talk to your boss about," I lower my voice even more. "something extra," She looked at me, she was caving and I could tell. They must know that we are on their tails, they are being extra careful.

"Come with me sir," She then said, before walking towards a group of bodyguards. I followed her, trying to look relaxed and calm. I saw her whisper to the guard and they nodded. They felt me for a weapon or a wire or anything to record them with. We knew they had a field that stopped at radioed electronics even if I did have anything. They led me to a room in the back of the hall. I looked around seeing if I could spot or hear anything. Nothing.

"How can I help you Mr," The voice of who I knew to be Aro Volturi, sounded. His thick Italian accent coating his words. I focused on the man sitting behind the desk.

"Hale," I replied using my cover name. It was the name of my brother in law, in which I had a fake persona under. "I would like to inquire about your other services that you have," He looked at me straight faced before nodding slowly.

"You are interested in my girls," He stated more than asked. I nodded at him, keeping my face calm as I thought about the dancing beauty. "We do many services here," He paused looking at my face. "Just depends how illegal you want to get," I put on the strongest face I could and a very fake smirk before leaning in.

"Very illegal," I whispered, he smiled.

"Come with me Mr Hale, I can show you around," Aro said as he stood and headed towards the door, I followed closely behind him. He led through another room before emerging into a different hallway. I tried to remember which way we were going. "These," He gestured towards the rooms on the left of us. "are rooms for clients that want a little action," He gave me a winked and I once again smirked. He walked further along. "These girls stay down this hall,"He said as he pointed to the right.

"And most of them are from where?" I inquired, trying to pull information out of them.

"Half are Russian, the rest are Americans. The Americans were sold to us by their parents who were in debt to me and my family," Aro told me, I tried not to cringe as I thought of the dancing girl.

"What do you suggest I do?" I looked at him, fake smiling as I did. He laughed.

"My most expensive offer is what I suggest," I raised my eyebrows at him, forging interest. "I can give you a girl for $100,000 US dollars," If I hadn't been undercover I would have let my jaw hang open in shock. They sold girls. Since I had to stay in character, I laughed.

"I might be interested in that," I told him. He walked towards the door in which he said the girls were.

"Let's go have a look," He said, once he opened the door, he yelled in Italian. The room was quite small but look like what could function as a living room, it had a small couch and a bunch of chairs around a single table. Once Aro yelled all 5 of the opposite doors opened and girls came out of each one. As each girl emerged I couldn't help but look for her. She was one of the last to come out the rooms, but she did. "What do you think Mr Hale?" Aro asked me, I broke out of my trance of staring at the brown haired beauty. Aro laughed. "Bella, venire qui!" He exclaimed to her, the dancing girl jumped forward towards Aro.

"si?" She replied back as she walked towards him.

"presentarsi al signor Hale," He told her sternly. She turned to look at me, her brown eyes large. I could see the fear deep in her eyes.

"Nice to meet you Mr Hale," She said to me, her voice soft and scared. She had no strong accent so I assumed she was American.

"Is she the one you are interested in?" Aro turned his attention back to me then. I took one last look at Bella before nodding at Aro.

"I'll come back to you tomorrow with the money," I told him.

"Ragazze, lasiano ora" He yelled back and all the girls disappeared back into their room, including Bella. Aro got his men to lead me back to the front door and told me to meet him at noon tomorrow with the money in cash and I agreed. Only as I exited the club did I realise what I had gotten myself into.

* * *

><p>"Mr Cullen, Are you here to see your father?" Jackie, my father's secretary asked me, I nodded at her and buzzed in to my dad. "Go on in," She then told me. I opened the large doors into my father's office.<p>

"Edward, how is the case going with the Volturi club?" Carlisle asked me.

"That's what I'm here about Dad," I said quickly before continuing on. "I need money," I told him, he looked at me strangely. "Aro has 30 girls in which he keeps down hallways, I'll ask Newton to draw a diagram for the folder later, and I told him I would buy a girl,"

"Why would you want to buy a girl Edward?" My dad said, his voice as calm as always. I decided in that moment not to tell my dad about my attraction to this girl Bella.

"I think having an eye witness to what happens within the club would give us a solid evidence against the Volturi's," I lied to my father, he thought about it for a couple seconds.

"Okay Edward," He said finally, I looked at him shocked.

"Yes?" I asked him just to clarify.

"Yes,"

* * *

><p>I arrived at the club at noon exactly, stepping out of my car one of the bodyguards approached me and patted me down. He then led me back to Aro's office. Sitting in Aro's chair was Bella, in all her beauty. He had his hands on her shoulders and you could see the obvious discomfort in her face. "You did want this girl correct Mr Hale?" Aro asked me, I looked at Bella, her eyes wide with fear. I nodded, before placing the duffle bags of money on the floor. Aro gestured for Bella to stand up and she did quickly. He looked at her. "e meglio comportarsi cazzo" He growled to her, she nodded. "Follow Mr Hale out, please escort them out," He said first to Bella and then to the bodyguard. "Good to do business with you Mr Hale,"<p>

I gave Aro a small wave before I walked back towards the door, Bella followed shortly behind me. I opened the car door to let her into the back of the car, and as a shut the door behind me and pulled quickly out of the club drive I sighed. I quickly pulled over to the side of the road once I was far enough away from the club. I turned to looked at her, her brown doe-like eyes were large and scared. She looked quickly around her. Looking for an escape route. "Running would not be a good idea," I warned her, then realising how bad that sounded. "What's your name? Full name?" I asked her.

"Isabella Marie Swan," She said, I typed that quickly into my phone to have Newton trace her name in the database. "Mr Hale are we going somewhere?" She bravely asked up, then when I looked up from my phone at her she cowered away. I softened my gaze to try and put her at ease.

"My name isn't Hale," I paused before quickly continuing. "My name is Edward Cullen and I work for the FBI. I am working on a case to bring down the Volturi clubs around the United States starting with the one I just picked you up from," I told her quickly, she looked shocked. She didn't say anything in reply. "How long had you been with Aro Volturi?" I asked her.

"Since I was 8," She whispered, I cringed at how young she was been.

"Your parents?"

"Sold me," My phone then ringed. _Carlisle_.

"Dad?" I asked when I answered my phone.

"Edward, you have the girl?"

"Yes, should I come by the building now?" I asked.

"No, they could still be following you, go home. I'll send Newton, Jasper and Emmett to you now," Carlisle told me, I hung up the phone and turned back to Bella. Her eyes casted down as she fiddled with her fingers. I cleared my throat to get her attention and she jumped out of her skin.

"Sorry," I whispered, she nodded. "That was my father, he is sending my team over to my house so we can get some important information down," She looked really worried as I turned back around and started the car up once again. I tried to ignore her as I drove home but constantly found me turning to look back at her during the drive.

* * *

><p>"How many men are you sure work for Aro? And their names?" Mike Newton asked her, she sighed. She took a couple seconds to think about all of them.<p>

"15 in total. 5 close men to Aro as well as 10 bodyguards," Bella recalled, Newton raised his eyebrows for their names. "Demetri, Santiago, Felix," She said as Newton wrote them down. He raised his eyebrows again. Bella took a shaky breath, her voice shook as she said the next names. "Alec,"

"You said there was one more of the close men," Newton pushed her, I knew he needed the information. She shook her head. Something this last man had her practically shaking in her seat. "Isabella, answer with the last name," Her head snapped up as he used her full name. There were tears rushing down her face now. "Isabella," Newton growled, she lost it then. She started bawling, right there in her seat. "Isabella," I cut Mike off before he could say anymore to her.

"Enough Newton," I growled at him, he looked up at me, his face angry.

"You know we need this information Cullen, just her to tell me the last person's name," He growled, Bella's sobs were getting louder.

"She's scared. Leave her alone, the Volturi aren't going anywhere anytime soon," I matched his tone of voice back. He glared at me, before leaving the apartment and slamming the door behind him making Bella jump. I slowly walked over to where she was sitting, she cowered away from me. I sat on the floor so I wasn't so tall anymore. "I'm not angry at you Bella," I whispered to her, her sobbing quieten slightly. I took a risk and placed my hand over hers. She didn't move away but she froze, her sobbing stopped.

"Please don't," She whispered and I didn't want to hear anymore, I jumped away from her. My fears for what had happened to her grew from her reaction. I sat down placing my own face in my hands, taking a deep breath as I did.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, I knew she probably could hear me. I didn't care. "I'm so sorry this happened to you," Tears were slowly falling down my own face now. "I'm so so sorry," I kept repeating it. And I was sorry, so sorry.

**A/N**

** Hey guys! This is my first story in a year I think. Umm.. yeah hope you guys like it. Review if you have any suggestions for what should happen to poor little Edward and Bella next. Thanks guys!**


End file.
